


Snow, Smiles, and You

by Kiatulips



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Snow, Winter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiatulips/pseuds/Kiatulips
Summary: After waking up from a nap she wasn't aware she was taking, Rinko could see the snow falling from her window.
Relationships: Shirokane Rinko/Uehara Himari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Snow, Smiles, and You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write himarinko for a while now so I hope I did something good for this rarepair! I hope to write more himarinko in the future

It was snowing outside. 

When Rinko lifted up her head and rubbed away the sleep from her eyes, she saw from the window that snow was now falling to the ground outside. 

Without realizing it, a smile had formed on her face at the sight. She pushed off the mountain of blankets that had cocooned her in a warm paradise and hurriedly walked over to the window for a better view of what was happening outside. 

The snow was certainly coming down. Rinko saw a couple people outside who had a look of surprise on their faces as they stared up at the snow. Rinko stared at it too, watching for a moment as snowflakes fell silently to the ground. 

She then turned to her girlfriend. "Uehara-san, look! It's sno--" 

Rinko stopped herself, softly smiling as she looked at Himari who still laid underneath all the blankets piled on top of her, fast asleep. "Ah, right. You're asleep." 

Rinko walked back over to their blanket hideaway, bending down to pick up an empty glass that had been full of hot chocolate some time ago. Himari had insisted they have some, it was apparently an important part of the winter season. Plus it tasted good. 

Rinko giggled a little when she remembered. _Uehara-san is so cute.._

With her heart filling up with those fuzzy feelings only Himari could give her, Rinko walked over to Himari's side and picked up her empty glass. 

Now that she had both of the hot chocolate-less mugs, Rinko walked into the kitchen to clean up. As she ran the water and placed one of the mugs underneath, Rinko could faintly hear the tv playing in the other room and she caught herself smiling again. 

Himari had wanted to come over and watch a bunch of Christmas movies, and Rinko wasn't about to say no. It sounded like a nice idea. But it was around 5 minutes into their first movie where Rinko suggested they get blankets, something Himari happily agreed with. 

Looking back, that must have just made them get tired faster. Or maybe it was the hot chocolate that sent them off into a land of dreams. Either way, Rinko was still happy. She got to spend time with Himari and that was all that mattered. 

Suddenly, Rinko heard a tired voice coming from their mess of blankets. "Mm..Rinko-san..?" 

"Uehara-san..!" Rinko placed down the now clean but wet mugs and made her way back to the room where she saw a very tired-looking Himari. 

"You're awake.." Rinko smiled once again as she watched as Himari sleepily gazed at the room, her hair sticking up a little in some places. 

"I fell asleep?" Himari questioned as she yawned. "Oh! What about the movie?" 

The two both looked at the tv which was now rolling the credits. Himari gave the keyboardist an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Rinko-san, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you!" 

"It's okay..I fell asleep too. I'm not..really sure what the plot even was." Rinko glanced at Himari, who seemed to lighten up at the confession. 

"Okay, perfect! We should rewatch it then, I heard a lot of good reviews about it!" Before they could get to that though, Himari noticed the snow that was falling and her eyes quickly grew wide with excitement. "Wait, oh my god, it is snowing?" 

Rinko watched as Himari rushed to the window, a giggle escaping the keyboardist as her girlfriend bounced a little on her feet with a big smile on her face. The excitement that Rinko could see in Himari only seemed to grow as more snow made it's descent. She then turned to Rinko, her excitement almost infectious. 

"Rinko-san, hurry! We've gotta go out there!" She said, quickly making her way over to Rinko and pulling on her arm. 

"Huh? Oh, but.." Rinko couldn't help but to follow Himari as she pulled Rinko towards the door, her joy obvious in every step. She happily opened up the door, but-- 

"Wah, it's cold!" Himari shivered as the cold air from the outside seeped into the house. 

"Ehehe, I was going to say..that we don't have any warm clothes on.." Rinko said. The clothes they were wearing was perfect for hanging out indoors, but not so much for hanging out in the snow. 

Himari wasn't going to let this stop her though. "Hmph, then we'll just have to put on some warmer clothes!" She then looked at Rinko. "Um, is it okay if I borrow some of your clothes..?" 

Rinko nodded. "Of course." 

"Great!" Himari then tugged on Rinko's arm once again. "Let's go find something warm to wear then! Oh, and when we get outside, we have to make a snowman! It'll be so much fun, Rinko-san!" 

Rinko smiled, because when you're with Himari Uehara, you just couldn't stop smiling. 

"I'm sure it will be..Uehara-san."


End file.
